Knight Lillyann
by Lillyann 2217
Summary: Princess Lillyann lost her parents at a young age, but King Uther adopted her. She has always wished to become a Knight of Camelot and this is her story.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: This is my first fic, so if i have mistakes please forgive me. Please leave a review and tell me if there is anything I can improve. Enjoy :)**

Prologue

Tomorrow is finally the day I get to become a Knight of Camelot, hopefully. I've been waiting for this my whole life. King Uther has finally allowed me to participate in the Five Year Knight Tournament, which also allows people to become Knights. If I can get through ten lower Knights from Camelot, and one higher one, then I can become a Knight, as well.

So, you may be wondering why I am just now allowed to fight in the tournament, and it is because I am a lady. No lady, in the history of Camelot, has been a Knight. And I hope to become the first one. Though, I am no one special, I was born into an important part of Daobeth. When the kingdom was completely taken over by sorcery and dragons, my parents died, and I was left alone. I was two. When the royal family of Camelot was going through Daobeth after the attack, they were looking for survivors that they could take to a nearby kingdom. Then they saw me, by the door of the castle, with a note.

If you see this child, that means we have not survived. Her father is the King of Daobeth and she is wanted by many enemies. Princess Lillyann Grey needs a home with anybody she can possibly have. She is my child, and needs all the love in the world. I want her to know she belonged to the royal family of Daobeth, no matter who she ends up with. Protect her with your life.

That night, I was no longer was known as Princess LillyannGrey, but Princess Lillyann Pendragon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I like to go out to the market about once or twice a month and get my favorite fruits and vegetables, and to look at all the amazing things people make. After I go to the market, I go out for a ride, especially when I'm stressed, eat what I got, and share some with my Dapple Grey horse.

Today I went out to the market earlier than I usually do, because tomorrow I'm in the Knight tournament, and I need to be well rested. I was rushing to where I tied my horse, Silver, because there were so many people out and about getting ready for tomorrow. Coming to the alleyway, I slipped on something, and I started to fall, until someone with a firm grip caught me. A very firm grip. I thought to myself. When I started to look up, I realized he was wearing armor. Chained, with a red cape, and the special sword sheath, that only Knights of Camelot have. Oh dear. My clumsiness has made me fall into a knight. When I get to his face, it is perfectly sculpted, with some stubble on his chin. And his eyes, his eyes are emerald green, pure emerald green. As the knight looks up, he realizes who I am.

"Milady, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" He asks with worried eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for catching my fall. I'm so clumsy. And you are?" I ask because I have never seen this knight before. But yet, I have not seen many.

"I am Dean, Knight of Camelot. Pleasure to meet you, Princess Lillyann."

I blush. I am rarely called princess, upon my request. "Pleasure to meet you Dean. Now I must get going, goodbye now." I get out of his tight grip and get on my horse, and run, before he has the chance to say anything else.

I love going into the outline villages, into the forest, and running with my horse. The warm breeze on my face, sculpting my hair. I feel free. I feel, as if, I could do anything in the world. This is exactly what I needed before tomorrow. I love the movement of me and my horse, going perfectly in sync. My mind wanders to what my life would be like if Daobeth had not been taken over, and my parents had not died that night. Would I already be a Knight, or would I not have an interest? I pull myself back to where I am. I am at the spot where I usually stop. I pull my horse to a quick halt, because we almost pass it. I get off, get my basket, and start to get comfortable, but something doesn't feel right. I feel like I am not alone. I yell out, asking if anybody is near, even though I know that is useless. It's not like they are going to yell out "Yes, I'm here. Just a warning, I may or may not want to kill you." I have my bow drawn and ready to shoot when Arthur comes out, with his sword drawn, and Merlin right behind him.

"Gosh you idiots," I exclaim while I loosen the string on my bow, "Both of you know not to come here on the days I go to the market."

"Well, Father told me to come find you. He wants you to be here for early dinner and the ceremonies."

"Fine. When do I need to be back?"

"Now."

"Why now? We usually don't have ceremonies till noon."

"Father wants us to wear very nice clothes that take a while to get on. At least that's what he told me."

"Ok then. If you both leave, I will follow. Not that I need to."

Arthur nods, then starts to walk away, the extremely long way. I decide not to say anything because I love to watch him do work that is not needed.

When I get back to the castle, Rose, my servant, though I don't like to call her that, is waiting for me by the doors.

"Hello Milady. How are you doing?" She asks, as she greets me with her warm smile, that always brightens my day.

"Hello, Rose. I'm doing well. How are you? Did you sleep well last night?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," she says with a wave of her hand, "Let's talk about you. Tomorrow is your tournament, and today, there are ceremonies! I picked you out a special dress- Oh! Your armor got finished today too! We'll have to try that on tonight. Anyway, about your dress, we need to get you ready right away. Lunch and entertainment is going to start soon."

I love Rose, but for the love of God, she won't talk about her for anything in the world. I know not to pester, because she has an extremely strong will, and will always win. I've known her since I was fifteen, and she is the same age as I, so we get along very well.

"Okay. Let's get going"

Everything is laid out on the bed, and the dress, it is beautiful. I can't believe I'm wearing this. I wonder what my dress will look like for dinner.

"Why did we get this?" I'm curious, because I usually see all the dresses before I wear it for a special event.

"Well, because you're, mostly likely, going to become a Knight tomorrow!" She smiles, knowing that she pushed my buttons by saying "most likely."

I punch her playfully in the arm, and I go behind the curtain to start getting ready. And, now I see why Uther wanted us to have enough time to get ready. This is extremely hard to put on. I assume that Rose hears me struggling to get this on correctly, because she asks if I need any help.

"Of course I do. I would never put these on correctly if it wasn't for you. You know I have, personal, issues." I say as I laugh. Because, I mean, I do.

"I know," she laughs too. After a few minutes, she says,"There you go. You are ready for your hair to be done. But it doesn't need to be. The wind sculpted it perfectly."

As we head to the dining room, I realize that all of eyes are going to be on me. Not literally, of course. And when we enter the dining room, just as I expected, all eyes are on me, and all conversation stopped, and everyone started clapping. I definitely do not like this. I like to be in the background of things, daydreaming, and people watching. It interests me of how people act different around other people. I do that too, but it's still interesting. I bow, and walk to the head table, as all conversation starts again. Right as soon as I sit down, Uther starts talking to me.

"Princess Lill-"

I cut him off, "Remember, no 'Princess' unless youabsolutely need to."

"Okay, okay. What I was saying, is that, I know you really want to become a knight, but are you sure you want to do this? You can get killed. I promised your parents no harm would come to you. " I can see it in his eyes that he does not want me to participate in the tournament tomorrow.

"First off," Yes, I'm bad mouthing the King of Camelot, "Arthur could die too, and he's your son. Secondly, I definitely want to do this. I've been wanting to my entire life. Thirdly, you 'promised' my parents over a piece of paper. You didn't even meet them."

"I know I didn't meet them, but a promise is a promise. I need to protect you. And you're a lady."

"I'm a woman, and I can protect myself. I always have my bow and arrows with me, remember?"

"Okay, I give up. You win. We could go back and forth all day long, but you will always win."

Yes, I mentally say to myself. If I won this battle, I can win the battles tomorrow. I just realized, all the knights are here. Including the one I ran into earlier today. Why am I so clumsy? I'm going to have to talk to them, make friends, find their weak spots. Which I am pretty good at. At least I've been told.

Entertainment has started, and it's dancing. I absolutely hate dancing. I have to dance with multiple people, be flirted with, and I'm clumsy. Warm hands with a gentle, but firm grip, grab my shoulders. A head gets close to my ear, and whispers in a husky voice, "May I have this dance?"

When I turn around, I see his face. Dean. Of course it's him, because I have amazing luck.

I am speechless. I just nod, get out of my chair, and start dancingwith him. I didn't realize his voice sounded so husky. How warm and soft his hands are, even if the grip firm. His warm breath against my neck makes me feel like I'm riding on a clear night in the heat of the summer. Stop thinking these things. It's not right. But, why is it not right? I pull myself back into reality when Dean starts talking to me again.

"Are you ready for tomorrow? You have to fight many knights, including me, and you're a lady."

I roll my eyes because he just has to talk about that. "Well,of course I'm a lady, I mean look at me. Also, yes I am ready for tomorrow. I've been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember. And, before you ask, 'Well how do you know how to fight?' it's because Arthur taught me, because I wouldn't stop talking about it, and one day he just got sick of it. So yeah. One more thing, lady, doesn't tell anyone what they can or cannot do."

"Well, that was a speech. Just, I know you have many enemies and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can protect myself, and you barely know me. Excuse me, I'm getting hungry." I slip out of his grip before he can keep me and keep talking his annoying talk about me becoming a knight. And I am getting pretty hungry, so I'm not lying.

A few hours later, a lot of food, and a ridiculous amount of dancing, I can finally sleep. Good, deep, sleep….

When I wake up, the curtains are open to a bright and sunny day. That means heat. When I'm trying to become a knight, it's just my luck. Rose comes into my room like a quiet little mouse, like she always does. Which I'm thankful for because I'm an extremely light sleeper.

She sees I'm awake, and in the most chipper voice she possibly can, "Good morning, Milady! Today you are going to become a knight, and beat all those men, like a real woman!"

All I can do is face palm because I hate mornings. "Yes, good morning, Rose. Very good, early, bright morning. We need to get going to breakfast."

"Oh, Milady, I'm bringing breakfast here. King Uther doesn't want to see you before the tournament. He believes it is bad luck. We have an hour, then down we go! You are going to become a knight!"

"Well, I sure hope so…"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walk outside, I see how many people are out there. I forgot that this many people came to Camelot for the tournament. Since my helmet is off, but the rest of my armor is on, people are staring as I walk to the tent where Arthur is at, I guess they see that I am a lady. Many, and I mean many, people are whispering and pointing as I pass, but I just ignore them. Apparently, many of the Knights of Camelot have tents near Arthur. Of course they do. And Dean is right next to the entrance of the tent talking to Arthur. I need to talk to Arthur and get inside the tent. This is going to be fun.

I clear my throat to get their attention, "Good morning,men. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my last preparations for today's idiot battle."

They move in closer together to block the entrance, and Arthur uttered in a frustrated tone, "Well… I don't have a response to that…"

"I do!" Dean almost yells, "Kiss me lady!"

"You know what, I'll find somewhere else to finish my preparations," I slowly take a few steps back, turn around, then almost run the opposite direction. When Rose caught up, she and I giggled about what had happened, because we knew he did that just to make me feel weird. I just don't understand men, and I can't wait to beat them.

A couple hours later, it's time to battle. About ten people battle before me, then it's my turn. So, now might be a good time to mention that my weapon is not a sword, but a bow and arrow. A magical bow and arrow. Yes, magic in Camelot, I know. It is only because it is something so little, and there are many rules with it. The bow and quiver always on my back, but invisible, and I cannot always feel it. If my bow is within eye sight, it can come to me if I wish it to, unless if someone with magic is holding it. Besides, probably my favorite thing, it can turn into a staff with each end sharp like a dagger. But, it doesn't have to have sharp ends, like when doing a tournament.

I first battle ten lower Knights of Camelot. This seems like it is going to be easy. About half of them look like I have more muscle than them. But never judge a person by their looks, because they could be strong or weak. They are all pointing and laughing at me as I get my staff ready. I do a few warm up tricks to show them I know exactly what I am doing, because I do know. Also, this is really fun to do.

The lower knights are ridiculously easy to get through. I win against every single one. And while fighting, I'm looking at the higher knights trying to figure out which one I battle. Wait, while dancing with Dean yesterday, he was talking about me becoming a knight and that I would have to battle him. I hope I don't because then things would get extremely awkward, and amazing. Only if I win though. If I do win, I get to show him up, and I love doing that.

Yep, it's Dean. I'm going against Dean. Well, I have to if I want to become a Knight of Camelot. Everybody is cheering and I sounds like thousands of lions roaring at once, surrounding me, threating me. I don't know why I got nervous all the sudden. Probably seeing that now I actually have a chance to loose is making me feel this way. I try not to let it show on my face. Battle time.

He asks one more time, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I don't reply, all I do is put my helmet on, put my staff in ready position, and wait for the bell to ring. Bong… It's time to battle. I know he will never make the first move because he doesn't want to hurt a lady, so I make it. I go straight for the shoulder, because that will disable him enough where all his skills aren't as useful. I get so close to his shoulder, but I didn't hit it. We slide our weapons down each other and hit them back and forth. I spin my staff and trade off hands to distract him, since I can see that he gets distracted easily. After I spin it for a moment or two, my staff strikes him in the stomach and he started to fall back, but he caught himself. This is when the real fighting starts. We both lunge at each other, Dean, swinging is sword, me, twirling my staff. Our weapons hitting with a loud clang. He swings his sword right at my legs, and I jump and miss the blow, surprisingly. During the time he is accepting that, I take a shot at him and hit him on his left side shoulder. He almost takes another blow at me, but I push him back with my staff. He hits the edge of the arena. Yes, this is almost over, hopefully. He hits me in the crease of my shoulder, my knee cap, my stomach, all with the utmost amount of force. Well, that really hurt. He knocks me back and we switch places. He doesn't know he just helped me. I hit his stomach, knee cap, then take a hard impact on his side, push him down to the ground, and point my staff at his head. Then the crowd roars. Many men look as if they are agitated that I won. I help Dean up, we take our helmets off, and shake hands. I can't believe I am a Knight of Camelot. I wish my parents were here to see this. I have the brightest smile on my face, and Arthur and Merlin look exceptionally proud of me.

Rose comes out of the stands and runs to me with the bright smile and gives me a very tight hug, "You are going to be aKnight of Camelot! Congratulations! You must be hungry after all that fighting, how about I go make you some food?"

I'm extraordinarily happy that Rose is here to see this, "Food sounds great, but you don't need to make the food. Someone else will do that. I want to be with you and Arthur for this moment." They are the most special people to me, and I am honestly starting to get sad. I wish my parents were here to see this. Not that I remember much, but I remember enough, mainly because no matter what kind of magic you have, you get a good memory. They were the kindest people, and never wanted to hurt anybody. When someone did someone that was only punishable by death, they hated doing it. They would never watch, even if it was an enemy. The complete opposite of Uther. Don't get me wrong, I am thankful for Uther and what he has done for me, I just don't like many of his ways. Now I am getting really hungry. I need to ask Uther when lunch or dinner is.

Luckily, he comes down to celebrate with me, Arthur, and Rose. "This calls for a feast! Tomorrow you will become a Knight of Camelot!"

I just smile, that's all I can do. I'm happy, but I'm also getting tremendously sad. Like I said, I miss my parents. I honestly just want to be alone. And have food of course. "I think I will go to my chambers for a while. I need to rest."

Rose can tell how I feel. She always can. She gives me a warm smile and asks, "May I help you get to your chambers and change out of your armor?"

I can only nod my head yes and start walking up the stairs to the castle. When we get up there, I requested, "I just want some alone time, so after I change, you can have some alone time too."

"Of course Milady. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

I get out of my armor, change into one of my everyday dresses, Rose leaves, and I automatically start crying. I can't help it. I try to stop, but each time I try to stop, I cry harder and harder. There's a knock on my door. Who the hell would that be? "Who is it?" I ask trying not to sound like I've been crying.

"It is Dean. Are you alright?"

"Yes. You can go now."

I guess he heard my voice crack, or just didn't believe me because he comes in. "You are not alright. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Leave." I turn my back and cover my face so there is no chance he will see my tears. Naturally, he comes in front of me and squats, since I am sitting on my bed. I try to turn away, but he grabs my arms and looks at me with the softest, most caring eyes I have ever seen. Why is he doing this? I can't move. It is not because he is holding me, well, it is, but he is not hurting me. It is just the way his touch feels, it is like fireworks going through me, it is warm, and it is comforting. I try not to melt, but I do. I whisper, "Please leave." But I know he won't. He is still looking at me with those eyes. A tear rolls down my face, and we wipes it away with his thumb, and keeps his hand there. Tears keep falling, and he is still sitting there.

He asks again, "What is wrong?"

I just shake my head and fall apart, I can't hold it in any longer. I miss my family, very much, and much more is going through my head. He sits next to me and holds me while I cry into his shoulder. He is rubbing my back, and I look up. He wipes my tears again, and puts his forehead on mine. He leans down, almost kisses me. Though I pull back, I wanted to kiss him, I really did, I just knew it wasn't right. We are both knights, and I am a princess.

"I'm sorry," I get up and go stand by the window, "It isn't right. I'm sorry."

He gets up too, "I shouldn't have done that, I'm going to leave now."

I start to open my mouth to say something, but he leaves before I get to say anything. It wasn't his fault. I should have told the guards not to let anyone in unless it is Arthur or Rose. I shake my head because I can't believe that happened. I barely know him, he barely knows me. Someone knocks on my door again, and I'm guessing it is Rose. "Come in," I say because I am trusting I look somewhat normal.

"Hello Milady, we need to start getting ready for the feast."

"Okay, Rose," I wipe the couple tears that are left and turn to her, "Ready?"

She nods her head and I get into my feast clothes.

As Rose and I get into the dining room, everyone cheers. I blush because everyone is looking at me, as if no one else is in the room. Just as I get to the table where the Pendragons sit, I realize that there is an extra seat, with Dean in it. I roll my eyes and I sit down. I usually pull my chair in myself, but this time Dean gets up and pushes it in for me. As he sits down, I turn to him and ask, "Why are you sitting at this table? Knights usually sit over there," I point to the table close to where I am currently sitting.

"King Uther wanted me to sit next to you since you beat me." He rolls his eyes and laughs a genuine laugh. His smile is contagious, so I can't help but smile. He his beautiful. The way his eyes light up when he laughs, the crinkles at the corner of his emerald green eyes when he smiles, it's all beautiful.

I guess I'm staring because he asks, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, sorry. Nothing, I am just worn out. I haven't eaten since early this morning, so I am hungry."

"Good for you then because our food is here."

Finally. King Uther stands up with his goblet in his hand, "A toast to Princess Lillyann, now, a Knight of Camelot. Congratulations, Lillyann. I knew you would make me proud."

"Thank you, Uther." I lower my head because of all this attention.

"Lillyann," Dean whispers in my ear, "I am going to go talk to my fellow knights. I will be right back." Why does he do that to me? His breath is so warm compared to my cold neck, and a fire goes through me.

I nod my head and grab my fork to start eating. Percival comes over and sits in the seat that Dean was sitting in. Great. Why can't people just leave me alone?

"Hello, soon to be Knight Lillyann," Percival says, "After the ceremony tomorrow, would you care to go for a ride?"

Wait, is he asking me to go on a date? "I'm not following…" I fade out because no one has had the guts to ask me anything like this. Most likely because of Uther and Arthur.

He has a small laugh, "Lillyann, I'm asking if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow, to celebrate you becoming a Knight of Camelot, of course."

I sort of wish it was Dean asking me this. No, stop thinking that. He is Arthur's best friend. Even if I didn't see him before, Arthur talks about their shenanigans often, so I heard a lot about him. "Oh… Sure. I mean, of course," I am being extremely awkward. I guess it is nothing new.

"Good," he has a smile on his face, but it fades when he sees Dean coming back to the table, "I guess I will see you tomorrow." He nods to Dean as they pass each other.

"What was he doing here?"

"I thought you were friends with him."

"I am, I guess it just came out wrong."

"Yeah, okay," he is acting weird, for knowing him a couple of days.

We finished dinner and Rose and I went back to my chamber and I went to bed, anxious for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My Knighting Ceremony is today, and my date with Percival. I don't know how I feel about all of this. I mean, I'm excited to become a Knight, but honestly, I have no idea what this entails. I have seen many Knighting Ceremonies before, but I've never had it done to me, obviously. And my date, a date, I've never been on a date before. That is going to be interesting, especially because it is with Percival.

Anyways, I'm rambling, I am getting ready for my ceremony by getting in my badass armor. It's a little different than the other Knights, because I'm a woman, as they told me why it looks different, but it is still badass. I still cannot believe that I am becoming a Knight. It is crazy to think that I will be the first Knight that is a woman. I know this must have to cause a lot of trouble with other Knights all around. Men have always been taught to not hit a women, but women can hit men. Not to say that men never hit women, but still. I want women that have been taught they cannot do things that men can, to look at me and say that they can, that they believe in themselves. It took a long time for me to realize that, and when I did, it made me feel so much better. I am rambling again, but my point is, everyone is equal and everyone should feel amazing about themselves.

"You know, I am so happy for you that it is like this is happening to myself," Rose has a light laugh then comes over and hugs me.

"Thank you, Rose. That means a lot to me. Are you almost ready?"

She has a confused look on her face, "Am I almost ready for what?"

"You are coming with me, right?"

"Oh, I did not think you would want me there."

"Of course I want you there. You believed in me even when nobody else would, even myself. You are such an important part of my life, I want you here for this. Please come with me."

"Okay, I will come. But are you positive you want me there?"

I face palm, walk over to the chair where my mirror is, and point at it. I know it might be hard to believe that I am a princess and know how to do hair, but it's true. She looks at it for a minute then walks over to it and sits down in it and I start doing her hair into an elegant braid. I let her use one of my ceremonialdresses, and she looks beautiful.

"Rose, you look beautiful!"

She blushes, then says, "Thank you, now we must get going. We don't want to be late for your ceremony." She starts to walk out the door and I follow her.

We walk in where the Knighting Ceremony is being placed, and luckily we came in so quiet nobody realized Rose and I came in. As Rose and I get to the front, Arthur greets me with a hug, a hug. He has never hugged me before. It is actually nice, it does not feel like a forced hug or anything like that, it feels like he actually wants to hug me.

He lets go, looks at me, and says, gleefully, "Congratulations, Lillyann. I am proud of you."

Woah, a hug, a compliment, who is he? "Who are you and where did you take Arthur?"

"Oh so funny, Lillyann. Seriously though, I am proud of you. You accomplished something I thought no woman would be able to do."

"Thank you, Arthur. Now, what is going to happen?"

"You will see," He gives me a wink and starts to say something, but is interrupted by Dean.

Dean completely ignores Arthur and turns to me. "May I talk to you for a moment, alone?"

"Of course." I walk backwards for a moment so I can see Rose's expression, and she is raising her eyebrows at me. I laugh then turn around, laughing, and walk normally.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing." We go into a quiet corner and ask, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"First, I wanted to know if you are okay." There is a pause for me to answer, but I don't so he continues, "Are you alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Just yesterday you were not completely alright, so I wanted to see if you were."

"Okay. Thanks, I guess. What was your other question?"

His face turns a light shade of pink, "I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate with me after the ceremony?"

Okay, so now Dean is asking me on a date too, great. Actually it kind of is. But Percival…

"Lillyann?"

"Oh, sorry, um, I already have plans after the ceremony, maybe tomorrow or later tonight?"

He has a sad look on his face, "Okay, later tonight would work better than tomorrow, if that is alright."

I put a hand on his arm to comfort him, because he seems upset, "Of course that is alright. Are you okay, Dean?"

"Yes, yes. I am just tired. A lot has gone on in the past few days." I take my hand off his arm.

"Oh, you are tired? Well then." I give a sweet laugh and look up at him through my eyelashes. His face looks perfect in this lighting. It always looks perfect though.

"Lillyann," he breathes. I want to kiss him, but I know I shouldn't, especially not here. Not in front of a room of people. Luckily, Uther calls for me to come up so I have an excuse to leave. "I will see you tonight, around eight O' clock."

Uther points to the door, for me to walk out, then walk back in. I nod my head then walk out the door.

A few moments later, the doors open and I walk down the long isle while everyone is silent. My bow and arrows are on me, instead of a sword. Also, they are visible, so this is really weird and uncomfortable. Dean and Percival are standing next to each other, and they both smile at me as I walk pass them. I would smile back, but I know I shouldn't because you are not supposed to smile at Knighting Ceremonies, at least till you leave the room you are not supposed to.

I get to the front of the room, finally, and get down on my knees in front of King Uther.

He takes out his sword and places it on my left shoulder and starts to say the laws of being a Knight of Camelot. As he is speaking, he moves his sword to my right shoulder, then as he finishes, he moves it to the top of my head. He helps me stand up and says, "Congratulations, Lillyann. You are now a Knight of Camelot." I don't even know what to think or do. I am overflowing with joy right now and I feel like I am ready for anything. Just not the date with Percy then seeing Dean later tonight as well. I feel like I shouldn't be with two people but I honestly do not know. I also feel like I am leading Percival on by going on a date with him since I am and I don't have those feelings for him.

As I walk out, Uther calls me over to tell me that we will not be having ceremonies today because he has to meet with a nearby King, and honestly, I didn't think about ceremonies, oops. Anyway, Rose comes to the room with me to change out of my armor and into the dress for my date.

When we get to my room and I change into my other dress, Rose looks flushed.

"Why is your face r-" I get interrupted by a kiss. From Rose. Her hand is on my waist, but I pull back. "Rose, what the hell!" I try not to turn off mean but I can't help it. I am very confused, and breathless. The kiss was so soft and sweet, but Rose jus kissed me.

"I- I'm so sorry, Milady. I don't know what got into me."

"It is fine. Just, why?" I say with a sigh as I sit down to brush my hair.

"I don't know. There is just something about you. I have been wanting to do that for a long time. I am sorry."

"Rose, it is perfectly fine. Now I need to get going. Percival is waiting for me. Take the rest of the day off, okay?"

"Okay. Have fun!"

"I will try."

As I open the door, I hit Percival with it because he is leaning on the door frame. Well, that is a great way to start a date. "Oh, Percival, I am so sorry."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have been leaning on the door. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I just need to get my horse."

"Oh, I got a horse ready for you."

"Is that horse Silver?"

"No."

"Well, I need to get my horse."

Since my room is far away from the stables, there is an awkward silence as we walk, and I don't know how to fill the silence. I am thinking about a few moments ago, and trying to figure out what it means and why she did it, but I just can't find the answers.

As we get to the stables, I am greeting by a lot of people and feel happy. I love the smell of horses and that they are usually quiet, taking in everything around them, noticing the little details and thinking about them. Horses are a part of my soul, and I usually see them every day, and if I don't, I am pretty down.

Percival interrupts my silence, and part of my happiness by asking, "Do you need help getting your horse ready?"

Everyone, and I mean everyone in the stable stops what they are doing and looks back and forth between me and Percival. I slowly turn around and look at him with an annoyed face. "Do I look like I need help?"

"Oh, no. You don't look like you need help. Sorry." He blushed as he said that, then gestured for me to continue.

I get my horse ready quickly, then he gets his horse and we head off to the trail in the woods. I realize that he brought a saddle bag and it is almost overflowing with food. I guess he thought we would be out here for a while.

We get to the area where he wanted to go, we get off our horses, and he gets all the food. Wow, okay, he also got a blanket. "You got a lot of food."

"Yeah. I didn't know how long we'd be here."

Exactly what I thought he'd thought. "Okay, that is nice. The only thing is," I feel bad about saying this, "I have to leave to get back in time for around 8. I make other plans, but we can be here for a few hours, it is only afternoon." He looks pleased, in a way. I bet that Arthur or one of his friends put him up to this.

We are in hour into our date and sharing part of our life stories, then an arrow hits the tree that I am resting my head on. "Well shit."

"Lillyann, get to a safe place!"

"No way! Remember, I am a Knight?"

"Yeah, sorry I forgot." He exclaims as he pulls his sword out and I make my bow into a staff, with sharp ends.

Two people come out from behind the rocks, and one goes for me, one goes for Percival. I slam my staff against the other person's sword, then go for their shoulder. It was a close miss because he jumps out of the way. I go for his knees while he tries to get my head off my shoulders. We try to hit each other in the weak spots but keep missing. Percival finally defeats his opponent and comes to help me. We defeat my opponent together, then two arrows hit me. One in the arm, one in the thigh, and that's all I remember, the pain, before I black out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pain. As I'm waking up, all I feel is pain. So these are obviously not standard arrows because there is some sort of magic working in them as well as a way too sharp arrowhead. I can't open my eyes but I hear Merlin talking to Gaius about the arrow and the damage it has caused. I try to ask how bad the damage is but I cannot speak. So this is going great. I hear footsteps come to me, then a hand on my head, and I fall back asleep.

I wake up again and there is a hand holding mine. I can finally open my eyes, and I turn my head to see who is there, and it is not who I was expecting. I was thinking it would be Arthur, Rose, or Morgana but no. It is the person I was least expecting. It was Dean. Dean.

"Lillyann, you were very late." He doesn't let go of my hand and smiles when he says that. When he smiles, his eyes light up to a bright green and that lights up the dark, candlelit room.

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you here, anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure you are okay and wanted to keep you company. Most people are trying to put extra protection around the castle and the city so not many people would be able to come visit."

"But why aren't you protecting like your job." I try to sit up but forgot about my arm. It feels like thorns are poking me in my left arm.

Dean helps me sit up and explains, "My orders were to be here with you and protect you if anything happens."

My thigh starts to itch, and I scratch it, forgetting that I shouldn't, so the bleeding starts again. I grab a towel to put pressure on the wound, but Dean pushes my hand aside so he can do it himself. Keep in mind that this wound is really high on my thigh, so this is kind of awkward. I am trying to hand him the supplies he needs because they are right next to me and this is bleeding really fast.

"Could you stop moving and just sit still, for once in your life?"

"Well, no. No I can't. Sorry I have a need to help you and myself when I am bleeding badly."

"Just be quiet and be still, please."

"No. I wanna talk. So Dean, how is life going?"

"Fine."

"Stop that tickles!" Crap, he isn't supposed to know I am ticklish.

"Oh, so Knight and Princess Lillyann is ticklish? This is a good weakness to know," He smiles and gives a light laugh. The bleeding is stopping, "Apparently being tickled is a good way to stop the bleeding." Dean finishes wrapping my leg and checks my arm as well. "So how are you feeling?"

"Better. I don't hurt as much, but I still do."

"Good, that you're feeling better I mean, not that you hurt." He looks straight into my eyes and I think I stop breathing. The way he is looking at me makes me feel like I am the most special person in the world. He leans in closer to my face, his hand still on my leg wound, his breath mixing in with mine. Our lips almost touch, but the door opens and we both pull back quickly. Dean falls out of his chair and I burst out laughing, on top of that he starts to laugh too, and Uther doesn't look happy. Shit Uther is here. We stop laughing when Uther clears his throat.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how Lillyann was doing, but I see she is doing pretty well."

"Yes, I am doing much better. I am ready to get out of this bed, though."

"Well," Uther rolls his eyes, "Merlin says you aren't ready to get out of that bed."

"I know it was just a- never mind." Hopefully Uther did not get what I was saying because then I would look like an idiot.

"Okay… Well, I need to go. Take care now."

"Thanks. You too."

We keep almost kissing again but keep getting interrupted. I guess that is for the better, though. I don't need to get attached to anyone because there is a good chance, with us being Knights, that we would die or get captured.

It has been an awkward silence for a few moments until I drifted asleep again.

I woke up to yelling in the hallway, outside my door. It sounded like Arthur and Uther arguing about what happened to me. Dean is on the opposite side of the room looking out the window and looks really deep in thought. I hate to interrupt him but I can't stand the yelling, it is annoying and making my head pound. "Hey Dean," He turns to me, "Could you get them to come in here?"

"Sure." He looks annoyed at more for asking that question, but he does it anyway.

Dean gets them to stop yelling and they come inside, with their faces filled with rage.

"What the hell are both of you yelling about?"

"You!"

"Okay, the both of you, just calm down. Now why are you arguing about me, exactly?"

"Father is mad at me because I talked him into letting you join the tournament then you became a Knight and now you are hurt," Arthur is rambling on.

"Yes, I am mad at you Arthur because look at her!" Uther's face is redder than I've ever seen it before.

"Uther, I am going to be fine, it was just a couple of arrows. And yes, they have magic in them but it can't hurt me anymore since I have magic of my own. I will be better in a few days."

"See, Father. She will be alright, she can take care of herself."

"Exactly. Now, please, can the both of you go calm down? Your rage is making this room hot."

They both nod and leave the room, finally. Dean is looking out the window again, trying to avoid looking at me. I start to drift back asleep, but is quickly woken up by an explosion. Dean jumps on top of me and tries to tuck my head in a protective position. When all is quiet he looks up and lets my head be free. His eyes are filled with worry, and his lips are parted. He won't stop looking at me, even when he turns his head. He puts a warm hand on my cheek then looks down at my lips. My lips part, then his go gently into mine. I lift my good arm around his neck while he puts his other hand on my back. I have to pull back before it escalates and because people might be hurt.

"We need to get out of here. We need to help people." I know what he is going to say, but I have to help people. Once I get my bow out, I will probably heal faster.

"No. No matter how much we want to, I got my clear orders, and I will follow them." As he says that, his hand never leaves my arm, and his eyes never leave mine, but I can't do this. I've lived through it, I can't let anyone else feel the same pain I have for years.

"No, Dean." I start to push him off of me, and grab the invisible bow on my back. I already feel my wounds to close up more than they have been. "I can't let people feel the way I have. I need to help, and I can. You can't stop me." I get up and walk out the door without even a glance in his direction.

I hear him yell my name through the closed door, but I keep walking. I take off my night gown, and before you freak out, it is because I put other clothes on underneath in case if a situation, like this, happened. When I get down the hall and into the main corridors, I see people dressed like the people who attacked me that evening I was with Percy. I twirl my bow between my fingers until it becomes, what I like to call, my Staff of Doom. I've always imagined it being called that when I go to protect people with it, and it is my enemies' doom, if you know what I mean. I chuckle to myself then jump right into the fighting.

I knock three people out because they did not notice me, so I gave them a blow to the head. Dean comes in next to me with his sword in hand and gives me a disapproving look, but we both jump into fighting, and hard. I put all my anger into this, making every blow, every stab, in the perfect position to they will have no choice but to give up. I put my worry for Arthur, Uther, and mostly Rose. I don't know where she is at. The last time I saw her is when we kissed last, and I keep thinking about it. I am determined to find her and take care of her. Dean lets out a yell at the opposite end of the hall and I run over to him, immediately. I see that he has a very deep cut on his hip, and one on his stomach.

"Dean, what happened? Are you alright?" He starts to pass out, probably form the pain, and the blood loss, but he has to stay awake, so I slap him. I know, weird to slap someone who is in pain, but that is the only thing I could think of doing. Luckily it works and he is now fully awake and aware.

"Huh, wha- what just happened?" He looks down and sees the blood and says, under his breath, "Well, shit. Now I'm the one that is hurt." Dean gives a slight laugh then looks up at me with nervous eyes.

I see my night gown and go run and grab it so I can wrap it around his wounds. As I get back he gives me a weird look, then as I start too wrap it around his waist, he starts to protest but I put a hand up to keep him quiet. I need part of his cape on his armor so I can wrap his stomach, as well, but I know he wouldn't like it. "Dean, I'm sorry but I need your cape."

"Oh hell no. Lillyann, they hate when our armor gets messed up."

"It's technically not your _armor_ , and would you rather bleed out from your stomach?" He gives his head a shake so I walk around to the back of him and rip off his cape. I make it slimmer and make it really tight around his stomach. "You need to get up now. We need to go to the room where I was. Lean on me, I'll help you walk." I hold my hand out for him and he grabs it so I can pull him up.

When we get back to the room Merlin is already in there, and looks frightened. He sees us then helps Dean onto the bed so he can heal him.

"What the hell happened? And Lillyann, you should have stayed in here."

"Okay well, I am fine, Dean isn't, so let's help him."

"If I can help him, you," Merlin points at me, "need to leave the room."

"I am not leaving. I don't care what I see, I am not leaving."

"Can I trust you?"

I give him a straight face that says "Really?" so he continues.

"Okay, I am a sorcerer, and to heal these wounds I have to use magic."

All I can do is laugh. One, Dean looks very scared, and two, I already knew this. "Merlin, I thought you knew, that I knew. I saw you use it one day when I decided to come visit you."

"Oh, okay." Merlin starts to heal Dean, and he heals him quickly. Only if he could have done that to me. Oh, and did I mention that Merlin had to take Dean's shirt off? Yeah, well, he did and I would just like to say Dean is _very_ muscular. He has a defined six-pack, shoulders and arm muscles are much bigger looking that they are not hidden. When he clenches his fists each muscle hardens even more. He looks over at me and I turn away, hoping he doesn't notice that I was staring.

After Merlin heals Dean as much as he can, Dean puts his shirt back on, sadly enough, and Merlin explains what happened. The people that attacked me in the woods, had someone following us back to the castle, as we entered a side entrance that is not known to anyone but the royal family and their servants, and is not guarded often. At the time they decided to attack the castle, there were no guards on duty at that entrance. There were many of them, but when they got most of them down. By the time Dean and I got out of there, we met the remaining ones and got them all, but one. Uther thinks the remaining one captured someone, and that someone is Rose.

"Where is Uther?" I yell that because my emotions are so high right now, all I can do is yell.

"Lillyann," Merlin states in a calm tone, "He is in his chambers but doesn't want anyone to visit him at this moment."

I run to his chambers and when I get there, the guards refuse to let me in. "I am his _daughter._ Tell him it is Lillyann and it is very urgent."

The guards nod their heads and one of them goes into the room to tell Uther my message, and the other one stays where he was at, watching me. When the guard comes back out, he tells me I may go in the room.

"Where the bloody hell is Rose?"

"I… I don't know. We will try to find her, but she is only just a servant."

"Only just a servant? She is one of the royal family! She knows almost everything there is to know, and she is my best friend!"

"You need to calm down, and yes, I understand but we have bigger problems."

I leave the room because I _cannot_ believe he just said that. I slam the door behind me and notice that Dean was standing there.

He opens his mouth to say something, but I say, "I need to go for a ride. Alone."

About fifteen minutes into my ride, I hear cries, and they might just sound like Rose.


End file.
